Kamen Rider Kyoryu
by maxpower02
Summary: 17 year old Krishna Sadhana was dragged into a battle royale between Kamen Riders and monsters from the Underworld called the Aroka after he had received a mysterious belt and key from an equally mysterious young woman. Now as Kamen Rider Kyoryu, Krishna must convince the various factions of fighting Riders to unite together and stop the Aroka threat once and for all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Toei does.**

_**Kamen Rider Kyoryu**_

_**Act 1: **__**Awakening! The Blazing Warrior**_

A young woman was seen running away from a futuristic-looking building, in her hands is a medium-sized briefcase, silver in color. As the woman frantically made her way through the tall grass that grew around the building, she tripped herself against a rock. The woman lets out a brief grunt of pain as she collapsed against the ground; the suitcase she was carrying flew out of her hands and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Writhing in pain as she has slightly sprained her ankle, the woman immediately grabbed the suitcase and stood right back up, before making her way through the grassland again. After around half a minute of frantic limping through the grasses, the woman had finally found what she's been looking for.

An asphalt road.

Sighing in relief, the woman slowly pulled herself out of the grassland and into the roadside, immediately hailing the first vehicle that she saw. A red 1998 Honda Civic, the car immediately pulled up beside the woman, its driver being a handsome looking young man in his late twenties, wearing a New York Mets baseball cap and a brown leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" asked the man politely.

"Yeah, sure," the woman replied, still recovering from her frantic run a few minutes prior as she took a quick glance of the futuristic building behind her. She has waited a long time from this day, infiltrating the building a few months ago and after an extensive period of spying and observing; she had managed to steal something valuable from the building, the briefcase that she is holding right now. Now to hitch a ride with someone and take the briefcase to somewhere safe, far away from that organization…

"Miss?" asked the man again, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes," the woman replied as reality dawned upon her once again, "Are you going to Jakarta, right?"

"Yeah," the man nodded, "Why?"

"I need to go there for something urgent," said the woman, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," the man replied flatly, opening the car's passenger door for the woman, "Hop in."

The woman lets out a smile as she enters the car, the briefcase she's carrying safely in her hands. Unknown to the woman, as she was closing the door behind her, the man turned his attention back to the road in front of him, a brief yet evil smile flashed on his face.

"_Fallen right into my trap_," the man thought as he drove away, the unsuspecting woman sitting next to him.

**xxx**

**OP: Shonan no Kaze – Just Live More**

**xxx**

It was a usual morning at the Indonesian metropolis of Jakarta. The streets are alive with daily commuters, while the city's pedestrian walks are packed with people leaving their homes for work, with children going to school packed between them. The sky was blue, clear as water, with the sun shining ever so brightly, a sign that the weather for the day will be sunny for the rest of the day. Yes, it's an average day in a city as busy as Jakarta, but our story starts in this very day.

**xxx**

Our story starts in a simple market at the Menteng District in Central Jakarta, where a young 5-year old boy is seen standing alone at the market's seafood aisle, crying loudly. The boy has lost his mother a few minutes ago, having wandered away from her as she was shopping for fresh vegetables. After he had realized that his mother has disappeared within the large crowds of people visiting the market, the boy began to cry frantically as he searches for his mother.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The boy looked behind and saw a teenage boy, around 17 years of age, walking towards him. The teenager has tan brown skin, short spiky black hair that glistened underneath the sunlight, and a tall and skinny build. He is now wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of blue trousers, accompanied with a pair of black sneakers, on his back was a black Nike backpack, indicating that the teenager was a high school student. The teenager lets out a warm smile as he approaches the boy, ensuring the boy that he would do no harm.

"I lost my mother," replied the boy softly as he wiped away his tears.

"I see," the teenager nodded, before giving the boy an assuring pat to the shoulder, "Everyone wants to cry sometime. But you mustn't give in to those moments. Just treat that conflict like a game. If you cry, you lose the game. If you find a way not to cry, then you win. Anyone can fight when you need to. So, what can you do right now?"

"Find my mom," said the boy.

"Excellent!" smiled the teenager, "Let's do this together!"

As the teenager and the boy searched around the market for the boy's mother, following the two are two more teenage boys, unlike the first teenager, who came from a Balinese descent, the two teenagers are from a Chinese descent, indicated by their white skins and Oriental-looking faces. The two reluctantly followed the first teenager as he helped the boy in searching for his mother.

"Damn you, Krishna," muttered the older one of the two teenagers, aged around 18. The teenager has an average build, a bit chubby if you might say, with short yet curly black hair. A pair of glasses is seen on the teenager's face, giving him a rather nerdy yet serious look. Like the first teenager, he is wearing a white T-shirt, blue trousers, and black sneakers, but his Samsonite backpack was considerably larger than the first's, while a black flute case was carried on the teenager's right hand.

"Yeah," nodded the younger one of the two, a 16 year old. The younger teenager has slick brown hair, a medium-sized build, and like the older one, a pair of glasses on his face. Whilst retaining the same uniform as the first and second teenagers, the younger teenager wore a yellow strap around his neck, which supported a yellow pen that he frequently uses for writing. His backpack was brown in color, with no brand whatsoever.

"Can't he choose a better time to help people?" muttered the second teenager again, "I mean, come on, it's 6.45am, only ten minutes until the school bell. We're going to be late!"

"There goes my flawless record," grumbled the third teenager, "9 years of un-tardiness gone to waste."

Eventually after 5 full minutes of wandering around the market, the boy was reunited with his mother, who had also gone around the market in search of her son. As the first teenager watched on, the boy and his mother embraced each other, happy to meet one another once again.

"Next time, please don't wander off like that," scolded the mother, "You made me worried back there!"

"Sorry Mom," said the boy, clearly regretting his actions.

"Cheer up little guy," the first teenager said, patting the boy on the shoulders, "You've won! You did it!"

A smile appeared on the boy's face, traces of his sadness earlier evaporated into nothingness, "Thank you big brother!"

"May I know your name?" asked the mother, "I'm grateful for what you've done today…"

"Krishna," replied the first teenager, "Krishna Sadhana."

"Thanks Krishna," nodded the mother, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"I'm on my way there, my school's near here," smiled Krishna as the two teenagers following him arrived at the scene, "Well, my friends' here, gotta go!"

"Study well!" the mother said, waving her goodbyes at Krishna and his two friends.

As Krishna bid farewell to the mother and her son, he was soon confronted by the angry faces of his friends, "What?"

"We're late, Krishna," said the older one of the two, Handoyo Hendrawidjaja, "Your little search into the market costs us 10 minutes of our valuable time."

"Hey, that kid needed help," Krishna replied, "It's only natural if I wanted to help the poor kid. Besides, you can just go to school directly without waiting for me, right?"

"Good point," Handoyo nodded.

"Then why did you follow me to this market anyway?" asked Krishna.

Handoyo and the younger teenager, Harison Suryadhinata, could only give out confused looks after hearing that.

"You see guys, we Canisians live by the rule of the 3C," Krishna said again, "Which are…"

"Competence, to see whether we are smart enough to take on the world or not," Handoyo pitched in.

"Conscience, to be honest and aware of what we are doing," added Harrison.

"And finally, Compassion, the will to help others in need," finished Krishna, "The drive of compassion made me help that kid, since no one's there to help him. Well if we explain that to the security guard at school, I bet he'll let us in."

"He better be," added Handoyo.

The three teenagers then left the market, heading towards their school which his located around 500 meters from it. They hurried themselves as they are now only 5 minutes away from being tardy.

**xxx**

Inside a dimly lit room within an undisclosed location, two male figures are seen sitting in front of a large conference table, slowly sipping their coffee and enjoying their breakfast of English muffins. Despite the sunlight outside, for some reason, the two men refused to open the room's blinds, which add a mysterious feel into the conference room.

Suddenly another male figure enters the conference room, his features also hidden by the bare amount of lighting. The figure bows down in front of the two figures sitting on the conference table, a sign of respect for the two of them.

"President, Vice-President," the bowing male spoke, his voice youthful, "I regret to tell you that the Kyoryu System has been stolen."

A brief yet tense moment of silence ensues. The two sitting figures immediately placed their cups and eating utensils on the table, apparently surprised by the news that the younger man had brought to them.

"How?" asked one of the sitting figure, a middle-aged man with an air of authority around him, "How could someone stole a Rider System from this facility?"

"It appears that it was a work of a spy," replied the young man, seemingly shocked by the news that he has told as well, "My apologies for letting our guard down, Sir."

The middle-aged male lifted his right fist, ready to smash the table in anger and frustration over the loss of the Kyoryu System, but the second sitting figure, an elderly man, stopped the middle-aged man from doing anything brash.

"But Mr. President, someone has stolen our Rider System!" the middle-aged man said, a bit confused over the elder man's action; "We must retrieve the System immediately!"

"Patience, Vice-President," said the elderly man calmly, "This could be interesting. A Rider not chosen by our corporation participating in our Rider Battle. Think of the intrigue, think of the excitement! I say we welcome this newcomer with open hands and see what he or she will do. But if he or she screws up with our Rider Battle…we'll just let Ragnarok finish them off. Right?"

The young man nodded, displaying a gleeful smile on his face.

"Fine," sighed the middle-aged man, "But we'll tell the other Riders to keep an eye on the Kyoryu System, okay?"

"Do whatever suits you, Vice-President," nodded the elderly man, "I'll tell the Riders, while you make some adjustments to the Rider Battle…you know, to welcome our newcomer."

"Will do," replied the middle-aged man as he stood up and left the conference room, the young man following him afterwards.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, somewhere at East Jakarta, crowds of people fled in terror as several humanoid beings suddenly rose up from the shadows without warning and started to wreck havoc around the area. The humanoid beings were black in color, with white, skull-like masks grafted onto their faces, yellow eyes glowing from the mask's sunken eye sockets. Whilst their dark bodies didn't show any special characteristics, apart from the grayish black loin cloths around their waists, the humanoids' hands are armed with a set of razor-sharp claws, colored bone white. One of the humanoids lets out a growl, the jaw part of its mask opening up to reveal rows of jagged and rotten teeth, ready to tear apart anything unfortunate caught into it.

As the humanoids continued their rampage, one of them managed to grab a man by his left arm before taking a bite on it, causing the man to yell in pain as he collapsed to the ground. His body convulses and shook violently for around twenty seconds as his skin decayed into black, his eyes sinking into their sockets as his nails became feral in appearance. Within seconds the former human tore out from his clothing, having being transformed into one of the humanoids. Other unfortunate victims underwent the same process; being forcefully stripped of their humanity and converted into these horrendous beings from the shadows.

Suddenly a modified navy blue Suzuki Satria motorcycle appeared out of nowhere, slamming itself onto one of the humanoids' face, causing it to collapse in pain. Riding the motorcycle was an armored, samurai-like figure, also colored navy blue. The rider uses its motorcycle to run over several of the humanoids, after receiving impact each of the humanoids collapsed to the ground before exploding into a pile of foul-smelling ash. More of the humanoids then ganged up upon the rider, forcing it to stop its motorcycle somewhere safe, before the rider decides to take on the humanoids one by one, stepping down from its ride.

The warrior wore a black body suit and navy blue armor on the torso, shoulders, knees, ankles, wrists, and gauntlets. The torso and shoulder armor are asymmetrical in design, with a diagonal silver line that extends from the warrior's left side towards its right shoulder, crossing over its stomach and chest at the same time. The line itself has a triangular pattern on it, resembling a set of razor sharp teeth. While the warrior's left shoulder armor was rectangular in shape some silver highlighting, its right shoulder was drastically different in terms of design, resembling the head of an _Allosaurus_, complete with yellow eyes and a jaw filled with white, triangular teeth, the diagonal line ending right at the back of the _Allosaurus_ head. A set of three silver claws are seen sticking out from the warrior's navy blue gauntlets, resembling the claws on a _Allosaurus_. While three sets of silver claws, two on the front and one on the rear, adorned the warrior's anklets, a slight illusion of a _Allosaurus_' toe claws.

The warrior's helmet was navy blue in color on the face area and designed like a Japanese samurai, with a silver mouthpiece, while the rest of the helmet was black. Serrated teeth are seen carved into the mouthpiece, giving the warrior a ferocious look. The eyes of the warrior are bug-like in design, glowing a bright yellow, while on the warrior's forehead a yellow crescent-shaped crest was seen, with one end longer than the other, with a purple gem resting right on the middle of the crest.

Around the warrior's waist was a belt, with an elliptical buckle, colored silver on it's rounded edges with black coloration on the object's surface, a purple circle can be seen in the middle of the buckle. A small slot is present on the top of the buckle, while a silver lever switch is seen on the right side of the belt, an illustration of the warrior's helmet can be seen on the right side of the purple circle. Resting on the left side of the belt is a silver katana with a dark blue hilt, which is shaped like an _Allosaurus_' head. Like the right shoulder armor, the hilt's _Allosaurus_ head also has yellow eyes and a jaw filled with white, triangular teeth, the katana's blade coming out from the top of the _Allosaurus_ head.

The black humanoids slowly backed away from the warrior as it brandishes its katana, who it has affectionately named Raijin Slayer, the slayer of the thunder God. The warrior then pointed its katana at the surrounding humanoids, in an attempt to intimidate them.

"Kamen Rider Raigen," the warrior spoke, its voice surprisingly female, "Time for your judgment, Aroka scum."

The humanoids, dubbed the Aroka, let out several growls as they charged towards Kamen Rider Raigen, as several men and women who had survived the Aroka horde watched on in awe from the sidelines.

"A Kamen Rider's here!"

"She's going to save us!"

"Kick their asses!"

Raigen complied with the crowd's request, slashing her Raijin Slayer mercilessly at the incoming Arokas. Several of them turned into ash as they fall mercy to the Raijin Slayer's sharp blade, said to be able to cut through titanium with ease. More and more Arokas attacked Raigen, but with relative ease the Rider slashed them all to oblivion, even causing Raigen herself to fell into boredom just seconds into the fight.

"Man, no wonder you're such lousy cannon-fodders," yawned Raigen as she finishes off several more of the Arokas, before beckoning the rest of the horde to come at her at once.

The horde accepted the challenge, each and every single one of the black humanoids brandishing their claws and leaped towards Raigen, ready to hack the Rider into pieces. Raigen had other plans, however, as she quickly held the Raijin Slayer with her left hand as her right hand presses on the lever switch located on the right side of her belt.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**" exclaimed the belt, its voice mechanical yet well-spoken at the same time.

A surge of electricity bursts out from the belt, spreading themselves around Raigen's body, before the Rider focuses the huge amount of electricity surrounding her towards the blade of the Raijin Slayer. Once the katana is fully charged, Raigen lets out a war cry as she stabbed the Raijin Slayer on the ground, electrifying the ground around the Rider and frying the Aroka horde in the process. The Raiu no Bun'ya (Japanese for Field of Thunderstorms) technique was powerful enough to reduce the entire Aroka horde surrounding Raigen into ash, turning the entire army into nothingness in seconds. Once the last Aroka disintegrated into ash, Raigen pulled out the Raijin Slayer from the ground, finishing the curb-stomp battle with everyone cheering for her.

"Thank you," Raigen replied by waving her right hand into the air, after safely securing the Raijin Slayer to the holster located on her belt's left side, "You're all so kind."

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard from inside Raigen's helmet, with a notification of an incoming call popping up on Raigen's HUD, the caller ID from someone named "Mangayu."

"Damn, must she call at this time?" Raigen sighed as she accepts the call, "Christina speaking."

"_The President of Astinapura Corporation has contacted our team a few minutes ago_," replied Mangayu, apparently a female as well, "_He said that someone has stolen a Rider System a few hours ago_."

"You're joking," said Christina, the human identity of Kamen Rider Raigen, "Only people chosen by the Corporation are allowed to fight in the Rider Battle. Are you sure that this thief is going to participate in it as well?"

"_I think so,_" replied Mangayu, "_And so does the President. He's tasking Team Raigen to keep an eye on whoever's holding the Kyoryu System. The Astinapura Corporation has installed tracking beacons on each of their Rider Systems, so it won't be hard for us to track the Kyoryu System down with our ATS (Aroka Tracking System). When you see the person holding the Kyoryu System, please don't do anything until we received further instructions_."

"Got it," nodded Christina, hanging up the call as she heads towards her motorcycle, the Prehistoric Runner Allosaurus. Revving up the motorcycle, Kamen Rider Raigen left the scene as the crowd cheered for her; several thoughts are now plaguing Christina's mind.

"_What kind of amateur wants to risk their lives participating in the Rider Battle?_"

**xxx**

Later that afternoon, the Honda Civic from earlier this morning pulled itself to a stop at a gas station located in the Menteng District. It has been several hours since the man had picked up the woman, and after driving through the congested streets heading towards Jakarta, they have finally arrived at Jakarta, with the man deciding to stop for gas.

As the gas station attendant filled up the Civic with gas, the man decided to make a phone call at the station's convenience store, as the woman decided to relieve herself at the toilet. After she had finished responding to Nature's call, the woman decided to wash her hands on the washing basin, the silver briefcase that she has been carrying all this time placed next to it. As the woman was washing her hands, she could easily hear the man's phone conversation.

"I have the spy girl with me right now," the man spoke, "What should I do?"

"_Wait for the right moment…_" a sinister male voice replied from the phone, "_And when that moment comes, you attack her and retrieve the System_."

The woman was shocked after she had heard the words "retrieve the System." She then turned her attention towards the briefcase resting next to the washing basin.

"_System?_" the woman's thought went racing as she saw the briefcase, "_That man…he's after the System as well?!_"

"I will do it as soon as she has dropped her guard," the man spoke again.

"_Excellent. Once you have taken care of the girl and have the System with you, please go to the rendezvous point. We will pick up the System_," said the sinister voice.

"Affirmative, Master Pride," the man said again, "I won't disappoint you."

The man immediately hanged up his phone the moment the woman stepped out from the restroom, a smile flashing on his face as soon as she saw the woman.

"Ready to continue our trip?" asked the man, "I'm going to the Cakung District, how about you?"

The woman immediately cringed after hearing that, grabbing onto her briefcase tightly before she backed away slowly from the man.

"You're just like those people at that organization, aren't you?" asked the woman, "You wanted the Kyoryu System as well, right?"

"Seems like we have a little eavesdropper here," smirked the man, terrifying the woman even more, "I was planning to finish you off when you're distracted, but since you've listened too much…"

The man's face began to glow blue, his whole body following suit. The man then underwent a startling and grotesque transformation right in front of the woman's eyes, with everyone else inside the convenience store watching the transformation in horror. A flash of blue light ensues and in the man's place stood a muscular humanoid being. The being was blue in color, with four, thin, spider leg-like spikes bursting out from the humanoid's back. A purple orb is seen on the humanoid's head, with another one on the middle of its chest. A set of spikes are seen on the humanoid's shoulders and knees. Purple hair are seen sticking out from the back of the humanoid's head.

"My name is Arachne, the Spider Aroka," the humanoid being introduced himself, "And I am your end!"

The convenience store customers immediately fled in terror as they saw Arachne slowly approaching the woman, but the spider kaijin acted quickly by spitting out several globs of bluish web from his mouth, sealing the exit and leaving everyone trapped inside the store. The spikes on Arachne's back then extended themselves and stabbed several customers and even the store's attendant, killing them all as the victims were reduced to ash after being stabbed.

"You're next," taunted Arachne, his back spikes aimed at the woman.

Seeing that she has no choice left, the woman decided to throw her briefcase out from the convenience store window, before making a dash through the same window as well, picking up her briefcase before she makes a run for it.

"You wench," growled Arachne, before making some hand gestures. Within seconds the shadows around Arachne bursts into life, with several Aroka Soldiers (the same humanoids that Kamen Rider Raigen fought earlier) appearing out of them. The Aroka Soldiers grunted and growled, waiting further orders from the higher ranking Aroka. It came with a calm voice, "After her."

Immediately the Aroka Soldiers leapt out from the same window that the woman had jumped out from earlier, with Arachne following them afterwards, wielding a short sword decorated with an assortment of blue stained glasses.

**xxx**

At the same time, Krishna, Handoyo, and Harison had just finished school and are now making their way home. The gas station that Arachne attacked earlier is conveniently located just across the street from the three teenagers' school and just as Krishna, Handoyo, and Harison has exited their school, they soon saw a 21 year old woman frantically running across the street towards them, a silver briefcase in her arms. The woman has tan brown skin, black, shoulder length hair, and a figure that is rather plump yet at the same time athletic, wearing a black blouse and a blue knee-length denim skirt.

"Help! Help!" cried the woman as she approaches the three teenagers, before stopping for a while to take a breather, "You gotta help me."

"What's wrong?" asked Krishna.

His question was soon answered by the sudden presence of Arachne and his Aroka Soldiers, growling loudly as they pursued the young woman.

"Please help me run away from those creatures," the young woman pleaded, "Please."

"Krishna, should we help her?" asked Handoyo, while Harison whimpered in fear besides him, "I mean, she's being chased by those monsters and we barely knew her. Should we?"

Krishna took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he should do. After a few seconds, he had finally found what he wanted to do, "We should."

Quickly Krishna wrapped his right arm around the young woman's shoulder, before the two of them made a hasty run towards a nearby alley. Handoyo and Harison screamed in terror as Arachne and his Aroka Soldiers approached them, prompting them to run after Krishna and the young woman as well.

"What are those creatures?" Krishna asked as he glanced at the Arokas chasing them, "And what do they want with you?"

"They are the Aroka," explained the young woman as they approached the alley, "Demons from the depths of the Underworld. They usually assimilate people who had recently died in violent deaths, resurrecting them in the process while retaining the host's personality, but their mindset has been altered into a single purpose, to kill as much humans as possible."

"What do they want with you?" asked Krishna again

"Isn't it obvious? They wanted to kill me," replied the woman, "You see this briefcase in my hands? This is the Kyoryu System, a weapon capable of killing these creatures. That's why they wanted me dead."

"Kyoryu…System?" Krishna blinked.

"I'll explain more later," the woman said, "Right now we need to evade these guys."

As Krishna and the woman enters the alley, Handoyo and Harison joins them as well, which startles Krishna.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Krishna.

"We can't leave you at the mercy of those creatures alone," replied Handoyo.

"So we decided to help you as well," added Harison.

"Glad you guys wanted to help me too," said the woman, "But we've been cornered!"

True to the woman's words, the four of them had entered an alley with a dead end, allowing Arachne and his Aroka Soldiers to corner them. Arachne brandishes his short sword, ready to finish off the four humans, with his Soldiers grinning maliciously behind, ready to feast on the remains.

"Hand over the System or you will all die," demanded Arachne.

"Bullshit, you'll kill us anyway, with or without this," the woman retorted, angering Arachne.

"Silence!" growled Arachne, charging ahead as he prepares to slash the woman with his short sword.

Thankfully the four managed to dodge the incoming attack at the same time, enraging Arachne even further. Suddenly a punch was swung towards Arachne's right side, startling the Aroka. As Arachne recovers himself, he saw a clearly furious Krishna in front of him, adopting a fighting stance that resembled a kick-boxer's. Krishna then gestured to Handoyo and Harison to take the woman into safety, which they obeyed by hiding the woman, and themselves, behind a series of trashcans.

"Stay away from them, you spider-man freak!" growled Krishna.

"A mere human, telling me what to do?!" replied a surprised Arachne, stepping back as he gathered his Aroka Soldiers around him, "Slaughter him, my soldiers!"

The Aroka Soldiers complied, letting out a series of haunting screeches before charging their way towards Krishna. Instead of flinching in fear, Krishna instead lets out a smirk on his face, before proceeding to punch the first incoming Aroka Soldier right on its face, the punch was so strong it literally shattered the Aroka Soldier's mask-like face! The other Aroka Soldiers could only watch in disbelief as their fallen comrade hits the ground, its face obliterated by that punch. The creature dissolved into ash seconds later.

"Want some more?" taunted Krishna.

The Aroka Soldiers looked at each other, before nodding in unison. Immediately the fiends went at it again, brandishing their claws as they approached Krishna. The teenager replied calmly with a series of kicks that sent three Aroka Soldiers flying to their deaths, a couple of palm strikes that shattered an Aroka Soldier's ribs, several punches that shattered the masks of several Aroka Soldiers, a pair of chops that broke two Aroka Soldiers' necks, before bashing the skulls of another couple of Aroka Soldiers, killing them instantly. The action was so smooth, so fast, and so intense, the woman was watching in both awe and disbelief at Krishna's array of martial art skills.

"How…how did he manage to learn those moves?" asked the woman.

"When he was young his father used to teach him _Silat _and Muay Thai," answered Handoyo, "His biological father was an MMA athlete and since he was young his father taught him martial arts so he could follow his father's footsteps. Unfortunately his biological father died in a plane-crash five years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the woman said solemnly as a thought came across her mind, _is he the perfect candidate for the System?_

Krishna grabbed onto an Aroka Soldier's wrists before using the poor creature's body as a club that bludgeons several Aroka Soldiers. Once he was done, Krishna threw the now-dead Aroka Soldier at its own comrades, crushing them underneath its weight. The final two Aroka Soldiers leaped at Krishna, brandishing their razor-sharp claws, but the teenager was ready. Quickly Krishna took out the two Aroka Soldiers with a roundhouse kick. Arachne could only look in shock as his army has been reduced into ash by an unarmed man.

"How dare you!" growled Arachne, brandishing his short sword, "Let's finish this one on one!"

Krishna cracked his neck and assumes fighting pose once again, ready to take on Arachne, only for a voice to stop him.

"Wait!"

Krishna turned around and saw the young woman calling his name, before she quickly threw the silver briefcase towards him, "Use this! If you take on an Evolved Aroka unarmed, you'll get killed!"

Krishna catches the briefcase, before examining it in awe with his hands. Krishna's right hand runs across the briefcase's surface, which has a symbol of a royal crown and a phoenix engraved to it, the symbol of the Astinapura Corporation.

"The System!" gasped Arachne, before he grits his teeth in anger, "I won't let you use that!"

Arachne went on the offensive, slashing his sword towards Krishna only for the young man to side-steps it easily, causing the Aroka to crash into a nearby wall instead. As Arachne recovers himself Krishna opens up the briefcase, which contains the same elliptical belt buckle that Raigen has, only this time the circle on its centre is transparent and a blank space was seen on the right side of the belt. Along with the buckle was a small metallic key, with a fiery red image of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ head engraved on it, the code "TF-017" engraved in black underneath it.

"How can I use this?" asked Krishna.

"Put the buckle above your waist," instructed the woman, "The System will do the rest."

Krishna obeyed and placed the belt buckle over his waist and suddenly, much to his amazement, a pair of metallic straps came out from the sides of the buckle, forming the belt, complete with the silver lever switch on the right side.

"**DRIVER ON!**" exclaimed the belt, while at the same time an illustration of a samurai warrior's helmet appeared on the buckle's blank space.

"Now what?" asked Krishna.

"You see that slot above your buckle? Place your Key in there," instructed the woman, before realizing that Arachne had recovered himself, shaking off debris from his body, "Quickly! The Aroka has recovered!"

Krishna nodded, quickly inserting the key into the buckle's slot. A surge of heat energy was felt by Krishna spreading from the buckle all over his body, before suddenly his entire body went up in flames, leaving only his head unscratched by the fire.

"Oh shit!" cursed Krishna as he shook himself, trying to put out the intense flames around him, "I'm on fire!"

"Calm down!" shouted the woman, "It's all part of the System's transformation process."

"Transformation process?" Krishna blinked.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**" announced the belt.

"_Tyrannosaurus_?" gasped Krishna, "Is that me?"

But Krishna has no time to ask more questions as Arachne charged at him, his short sword ready. Suddenly Krishna felt that his body had received a sudden burst of power and instinctively executed a straight jab on Arachne's chest, which sends the Aroka flying towards the wall once again. At the same time the flames enveloping Krishna's body died out, revealing a hi-tech suit of armor replacing Krishna's high school uniform outfit.

"What in the world…" Krishna gasped as a red holographic image of a _T. rex_'s head appeared from behind him, opening its mouth at the unsuspecting Krishna before swallowing the teenager's head whole. Krishna panicked for a moment before the holographic head biting him materializes itself into the armor's helmet.

"He's done it," smiled the woman, "He's transformed now."

"Awesome…" gasped Handoyo.

"Kamen Rider…" gasped Harison, having recognized armored beings like that from the newspapers he'd read every morning.

In Krishna's place stood an armored warrior that looked like a futuristic Japanese samurai, his overall appearance resembling Raigen but in a much more symmetrical design. The warrior wore a black bodysuit, with crimson red armor covering the knees, ankles, shoulders, wrists, and torso. Molded muscles are carved into the torso piece of the warrior's armor, giving the warrior a muscular appearance. The shoulder armors of the warrior are curved in shape, colored red with a silver streak in the middle. A pair of silver claws are seen sticking out from the warrior's crimson red gauntlets, resembling the claws on a _T. rex_. While three sets of silver claws, two on the front and one on the rear, adorned the warrior's anklets, a slight illusion of a _T. rex_'s toe claws.

Like Raigen before him, the helmet of the warrior was designed like a Japanese samurai's colored crimson red on the face while the rest of it was black, a silver mouthpiece adorned with serrated teeth completed the warrior's fearsome look. His bug-like eyes were green in color, while a pair of yellow curved horns resembling that of a stag beetle's are seen sticking out from the warrior's forehead, a red gem is seen resting between them. The circle on the warrior's belt is now crimson red in color, while resting on the holster located on the belt's left side was a katana. The katana's blade was silver in color, with red streaks that resembles flame patterns on it. The hilt of the katana resembles the head of a _T. rex_, colored red with yellow eyes, the blade of the katana coming out from the head's opened mouth. The katana's handle is located below the hilt, colored red with white stripes that resembled sharp teeth.

"Kamen Rider Kyoryu has awakened," said the woman as she, Harison, and Handoyo saw the armor's full detail from the safety of their hiding place.

**xxx**

As the newly transformed Kamen Rider Kyoryu prepares to fight Arachne, from the safety of a nearby rooftop, Kamen Rider Raigen has watched the whole thing from a distance. During Krishna's fight with the Aroka Soldiers she felt that she wanted to aid him by butting into the battle, but orders from the Astinapura Corporation has been made clear, she's only there to observe the new user of the Kyoryu System. Christina was impressed by Krishna's fighting skills against the Aroka Soldiers and is now eager to see Krishna trying out the Kyoryu System in its first fight.

"This is bound to be interesting," Christina smirked from underneath Raigen's helmet.

**xxx**

Arachne had recovered himself from Krishna's powerful punch earlier and is now completely pissed off. The Spider Aroka lets out a growl as he brandishes his short sword, ready to hack apart the new Rider into pieces. But Kyoryu was ready for the incoming attack, grabbing tightly onto the handle of his Shakunetsu no Taiyo (Japanese for Blazing Sun) katana. Arachne raised his short sword, ready to slash Kyoryu right on his right shoulder, only for the Rider to suddenly counteract the incoming slash by parrying it with the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, shocking the Aroka.

"What the?" gasped Arachne, before he received a full slash on his chest by Kyoryu.

Kyoryu unleashed the full fury of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo's razor-sharp blade, which is said to be able to cut through the toughest of metals. True to its reputation, Arachne's chest was quickly scarred by numerous slash wounds inflicted by the katana. Enraged and in pain, Arachne tried to respond to the flurry of attacks with his short sword, but before the sword's blade could hit Kyoryu's crimson red armor the Rider was quick to react and parries away the incoming attack with yet another slash from his katana, disarming the Aroka before another slash literally sliced Arachne's right arm off its shoulder, causing the kaijin to let out a deathly yell of pain.

"Alright!" exclaimed Handoyo, "A bit brutal, but still, way to go, Kyoryu!"

Now bleeding profusely from his severed arm, Arachne lets out a hiss before spitting out globs of blue web from his mouth. An unsuspecting Kyoryu was hit by that attack and within seconds the Rider's body was covered from head to toe with blue web, completely immobilizing the hero.

"Looks like I've got you inside my web," mocked the badly injured Arachne, clearly pleased with his handywork as he approaches the immobile Rider.

Suddenly the blue web covering Kyoryu began to glow red, before it started to melt off Kyoryu's body, who, using his pyrokinesis that came with Tyrannosaurus Phase, easily increases his body temperature to break himself free of the web strands. Arachne gave out a shocked gasp as the melted web literally exploded from Kyoryu, freeing the hero from it's grasp.

"How did you do that?!" gasped Arachne.

"I have no idea," replied Krishna in a blunt and honest fashion. True to his words, all of the cool slashing that he did came with instinct and that heat surge that melted Arachne's webs was the armor's automatic function to repel any substances that landed on it. In short, the armor did almost all of the work for Krishna.

"Insolent fool," Arachne grunted, his back spikes extending themselves towards Kyoryu, "Now die!"

Arachne's back spikes immediately struck Kyoryu's armor, sending the warrior to his back in a huge shower of sparks, smoke billowing from where the spikes had hit him on the chest. Krishna groaned in pain as he stood up, Arachne laughing manically at this sight. The Spider Aroka then let loose with his back spikes again, but this time Krishna was ready. He nimbly leaped away from where the spikes had intended to hit him, causing them to stab the ground instead. Arachne was pinned to the ground by his own spikes, which allowed Kyoryu to unleash a mighty slash with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo. The slash severed all four of Arachne's spikes at once, causing the Aroka to yell in pain once more.

"He's weakened enough!" exclaimed the woman, "Now activate your finisher!"

"How?" asked Krishna.

"See that lever switch on the right side of your belt? Press it," replied the woman.

Krishna nodded, pressing the lever switch on his belt almost immediately.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**" exclaimed the belt.

Krishna could feel that another surge of heat energy has burst out from his belt, spreading itself throughout his body. Slowly Kyoryu's armor glowed red from the heat surge.

"Now use your concentration to focus all of that excess energy into your fists, your legs, or your katana," said the woman, "And finish off that Aroka with either of them!"

"Right," nodded Krishna, concentrating and focusing the heat energy throughout his body into the silver blade of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, causing it to glow a bright red. Once all of the heat energy has been channeled into the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, Kyoryu slowly draws a fiery circle with it, the circle launching itself towards the weakened Arachne once it was finished. Arachne was rendered immobile by the circle, which has implanted itself onto the Aroka's chest, leaving the kaijin open for attack.

"This power…what is it?" grunted Arachne as the circle began to burn through his flesh.

Letting out a yell Kyoryu went forward, the blade of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo now on fire as he performed a single diagonal slash which cuts through the circle and the flesh on Arachne's chest like a knife through hot butter. Arachne lets out one final yell of pain as he was mortally wounded by Kyoryu's Corona Buster attack, cracks appearing from both the fiery circle and slash wound inflicted on him. Kyoryu turned around and posed heroically as Arachne exploded in a wall of blue flames, the fiery image of a _T. rex_, the same one depicted on the key, appearing briefly on the foreground of the explosion. When the flames died out seconds afterwards, what was left of Arachne was a mere pile of foul-smelling ash, his existence wiped out for good.

"He did it!" exclaimed the woman as Handoyo and Harison cried in jubilation as well, the three of them exchanging high-fives.

**xxx**

"Not bad at all," complemented Christina as she saw the battle from a distance, impressed by Krishna's skills in using the Kyoryu System, "Looking forward to have a little showdown with the rookie."

And with that Kamen Rider Raigen vanished from sight, plans of fighting the new Rider has already been cooked up inside Christina's mind.

**xxx**

Kyoryu slowly pulls out his key from his belt buckle, causing his armor to literally burn away into ash. With the ash remains of his armor blown away by the wind, Krishna lets out a smile as he was approached by both Handoyo and Harison, the two of them bro-fisting Krishna as the woman watched on, pleased that the threat has been dealt with.

"Thanks for saving me from those Arokas," the woman said in gratitude as Krishna took off his belt buckle, "I would have been dead if it weren't for you guys."

"Thanks too for this nice belt," Krishna replied, his eyes gazing upon his newly acquired belt buckle, "Can I have it?"

"It is yours," nodded the woman, "I was planning to search for someone righteous and strong enough to use it and I have found him. You are now a Kamen Rider."

"Wow, thanks," smiled Krishna, "By the way, I never got your name. What's your name?"

"Sryanne Siburian," replied the woman, grinning like a cat, "But you can just call me Anne."

"Okay then," nodded Krishna, "I'm Krishna Sadhana, and these are my friends, Handoyo Hendrawidjaja and Harison Suryadhinata. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Anne," greeted Harison, representing a delighted Handoyo as well.

"So, on to the explanations," Krishna said, "Who are you and what is the Kyoryu System anyway?"

"Okay, here we go," Anne took a deep breath before beginning her explanation, "You know those news about the appearance of several armored warriors calling themselves Kamen Riders, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them," nodded Harison.

"Good. Because besides fighting the Arokas, these Riders are also fighting each other in a senseless battle for supremacy, the Rider Battle," said Anne, startling Krishna and his friends.

"Do you mean…not only will I fight monsters, I will fight other Riders as well?!" gasped Krishna.

"Unfortunately, yes," Anne nodded, clearly regretting the words that she's going to say afterwards, "I know because…I was one of the people who created the Rider Systems."

"You…what?!" gasped Krishna, Harison, and Handoyo in unison.

"But that's before I knew the purpose of the Systems' creation," said Anne, "When I knew that these belts were not purely made for justice, I decided to steal the newly developed Kyoryu System and head here to Jakarta in hopes of entrusting it to someone who has a will strong enough to withstand the temptation of joining the Rider Battle and uniting the other Riders in facing the Aroka threat. I'm hoping that person's you, Krishna."

"I'm just a 17 year old kid," said Krishna, giving Anne the belt buckle, "That responsibility is too much for me to burden."

"The Prehistoric Driver and the Tyrannosaurus Key are yours, Krishna," said Anne, returning the Prehistoric Driver belt buckle to Krishna, "I see potential in you. That is why I'm going to train you so you won't abuse your powers and join the Rider Battle."

"Thank you very much," smiled Krishna, turning his attention towards Handoyo and Harison, "I'm sorry if I dragged you into this. It's okay if you don't want to join."

"Hell no," Handoyo shook his head, "We're joining this as well. Right, Harison?"

"Right!" nodded Harison, "We will give our best to help you and Anne in your mission. Consider us your sidekicks."

Krishna lets out a hearty laugh, "Thank you guys, you're so kind."

"Since I'm here in Jakarta…I need a place to stay," said Anne, "Somewhere incognito I guess, so the Arokas won't find me."

"Easy," smiled Krishna, "My family runs an apartment at the Kelapa Gading District. I'll pull some strings and probably you'll get a cheap but neat apartment for yourself."

"Thanks Krishna," winked Anne.

"No probs," nodded Krishna, "Besides, Handoyo and Harison also worked part time there so you'll be seeing them as well!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's check out your place and see what's interesting," said Anne as she hailed a taxi, "Let's go!"

Handoyo and Harison delightfully replied with a loud "Let's!" as they entered the taxi with Anne, with Krishna riding shotgun.

"Kelapa Gading please, Sir," Krishna said to the taxi driver.

"On it," replied the driver calmly as he starts driving towards the intended destination.

As Anne, Handoyo, and Harison chattered on the back seat, Krishna took a brief glance at his new Prehistoric Driver. Something tells him this is the start of something huge.

_I'm a Kamen Rider_.

**xxx**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

Curious with his new Kyoryu System, Krishna began to abuse it as he transforms into Kamen Rider Kyoryu to do even the most mundane of tasks, leading Anne to lecture him about the Arokas, the Rider Battle, and what it means to be a Kamen Rider. Meanwhile the Arokas are displeased with Arachne's death as they dispatch Galatia, the Seahorse Aroka, to forcefully take the Kyoryu System from Krishna and Anne. And Krishna learns that being a Kamen Rider is no joke as he encounters a battle-hardened participant of the Rider Battle, Christina Apriani, better known as Kamen Rider Raigen.

**Kamen Rider Kyoryu Act 2: The Determination to Fight**

**xxx**

**Maxpower02 here! Finally the first chapter of my first OC Kamen Rider fic is done! Obviously it was inspired by Kamen Rider Gaim (which I'm now watching), but elements from Kamen Rider Ryuki and 555 are added in as well. The Arokas are based from the book BeastTaruna: Kebangkitan by Aditya NW (Indonesian tokusatsu fanfic makers in should read it, it's an interesting and awesome book), which in turn also inspired me to do this fic. They are also based on 555's Orphnochs, being dead humans revived back to life by a malicious life-force. I'm also telling that my Ultraman Tiga fic is in indefinite hiatus, so enjoy this fic as its replacement!**

**Please R&R, but no flames please :D**


End file.
